Maya Hart My Heart
by needbestfriend
Summary: Maya is forced to reveal her true feelings for Riley while Riley is trapped with her due to an intense storm. RILAYA.
1. Chapter 1

"But Maya, how can I help you feel better if you don't even tell me what's bothering you?" Riley asked for the fourth time.

"Riles, I'm okay. Really. I'm always okay. You know that." Maya tried her best but Riley still wasn't convinced.

Maya wasn't okay. She was the farthest thing from okay. She was heart broken. Of course she didn't want Riley to know that, and of course she didn't want Riley to know why.

"Maya, I'm your best friend. I've been you're best friend your entire life. I can see when something has really hurt you. If you really don't want to tell me, I'll leave it alone. But please know that if you want to talk about it, I want to listen."

"I know." Maya faked a smile and walked out of the school in an attempt to get as far from Riley as she could before she started crying uncontrollably.

Riley hated worse than anything to see her best friend upset, especially if she felt she couldn't help her. Maya was a girl with many secrets. But her deepest secret was that she had actually fallen in love with someone. Maya was supposed to be this tough, rebellious, stone-hearted machine. But the truth was she was just a young girl slowly becoming a master of concealing everything she felt.

Farkle had overheard the whole thing. He too could see that Maya was hurting, and he knew why. Earlier that day, Lucas had pulled he and Maya aside to ask them something. Lucas was going to tell Riley that he liked her. He wanted Maya and Farkle's opinion on the way he planned to do it. Ever since Lucas had pulled them aside, Farkle could see that Maya's heart was shattered. He had already known all about Maya's little crush on her best friend. He approached Riley.

"Hey, Riley." Farkle smiled apologetically.

"Hey, Farkle. You heard all that didn't you?" Riley questioned.

"Yeah, but don't worry, Riley. Maya is just afraid to let her feelings show..." Farkle trailed off as his little Minkus brain began devising a plan.

"I know, I figure if she really doesn't want to tell me, she probably has a good reason." Riley said awkwardly as Farkle began staring into space with a devious plotting look on his face.

"Farkle?" no answer.

"uh...Farkle..." still nothing.

"Okay...see ya Farkle..." Riley said as she awkwardly walked away from him.

Riley walked outside, the rain was absolutely pouring down. Despite Riley's best efforts to stay dry, she arrived home soaked to the skin. She spent a lot of time wondering what could be the cause of Maya's sadness, until she received an incredibly unexpected call from Lucas.

Meanwhile Farkle had just arrived at his house and immediately began mixing chemicals and compounds with his expensive chemistry equipment. He knew how Maya really felt, he just needed to get her to tell Riley.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya was lying on her bed having a good long cry. She cried about how much she loved Riley and how much she hated Lucas. She cried for feeling that no one really loved her at all. Her dad abandoned her, her mother was never around, and just when she thought that having Riley love her would make up for it all, Lucas comes into the picture. Maya cried her hardest at the thought that her best friend would never love her as much as she loved Lucas. Maya cried for a good three hours until Riley called.

"Maya! I need your help! I don't know what to do!" Riley cried frantically into the phone.

"Woah, woah calm down, Riles. What happened?" Maya completely hid the fact that she had been crying in her voice.

"Lucas asked me out! I don't know how to tell him that I don't want to go out with him!" Riley explained.

"Wait what? You don't?" Maya asked shocked.

"I just don't really like him like that anymore. I mean yeah he's a great guy, but I really don't want to date him and I was so afraid that if I said no he wouldn't want to be friends anymore so I told him I'd think about it and now I'm so scared becau-"

"Riles, Riles, calm down." Maya interrupted. "Relax. Take a deep breath."

"Tell me what to do, Maya!" Riley begged.

"Riley, he is a nice, polite, understanding guy. Just tell him how you feel. I doubt "Mr. Perfect " would stop being your friend because of it." Maya assured.

"Okay, okay, I can do this." Riley tried to calm herself down,

"Alright, Riles. Now when you're done talking to Ranger Rick why don't you come over for a sleepover? My mom is out of town for a few days so we can do whatever we want."

"Yay! We can stay up late and do manicures and watch the worst chick flicks we can think of!" Riley said excitedly.

"Alright, bye." Maya said laughing. "YEESSSSSSSS!" Maya cheered after she had hung up. But then she heard a knock on the door.

"Farkle..." Maya sighed as she opened the door.

"Hi Maya, it's been raining hard all day so I thought I'd bring you some hot chocolate." Farkle said smiling and shoving the cup in Maya's face.

"Farkle, just because it's cold and you brought hot chocolate doesn't mean it's 'Farkle Maya cuddly time'. Go home before you catch a cold."

"Well, if I go home, will you at least drink this hot chocolate? Then at least my trip here won't be for nothing." Farkle had Maya cornered.

"Alright, alright." Maya said taking the cup and closing the door without another word. She walked into her kitchen as she drank the contents of the cup Farkle had given her.

"Bleh!" Maya said after chugging the spiked drink Farkle had given her."That tasted terrible!" She said as she tossed the now empty cup in the trash.

Farkle's plan was in action. Once Maya drank the "hot chocolate" she would show all of her emotions. When she feels love, she'll have to show it. Farkle knew that after tonight, Riley would know how Maya felt for her. Farkle knew that nothing in the world would make those two happier then to be together and he truly wanted to see them happy. Plus, as a bonus, if Riley and Maya got together, Lucas would be available...

Riley was in for a very, very interesting night.


	3. Chapter 3

*knock knock*

"Come in!" Riley heard Maya say from inside. She opened the door but didn't see Maya anywhere.

"Maya? Where are you?" Riley asked stepping inside and looking around Maya's apartment. Maya came out of no where and grabbed Riley hugging her tightly.

"Hey beautiful." Maya said as she hugged her best friend who was sopping wet from the heavy rain. "I'll get you some nice dry pajamas to change into before you get sick. Why don't you go ahead and take a shower. I'll toss your wet clothes in the dryer."

"Alrighty, then we can begin our night of fun!" Riley smiled then went to shower.

Maya picked out really cute pink pajamas with colorful hearts all over for Riley. She threw them into the bathroom for her. When Riley came out of the bathroom she had blow dried her hair so she wasn't all wet and she was wearing the pajamas Maya gave her.

"aw Riles, you look so cute in those PJs" Maya smiled grabbed Riley's hand and kissed her cheek."Let's watch a movie now!" Maya said pulling Riley by the hand and running to the couch before Riley even had a chance to react to being kissed.

They were sitting on the couch watching the movie. Maya pulled Riley against her and they cuddled as they watched. Riley was normally the more clingy of the two, so she really enjoyed when Maya initiated the affection.

There was an emergency forecast that popped up on the screen informing them that the streets were flooded and the rain was pouring way to hard for anyone to leave where they were.

"Looks like there's no escape." Maya said to Riley while giving a sexy smile.

Maya then pretended to yawn to get her arm around Riley.

What the...did Maya just...try to make a move on me? Riley thought as she glanced over at Maya who just flirtatiously winked.

"Hey...Maya. My phones going to die really soon do you mind if I plug it into your charger?" Riley asked trying to push aside the thought that Maya might be flirting with her.

"Sure, it's right over-" the lights went out stopping Maya mid-sentence.

"MAYA! IT'S DARK!" Riley said clinging on to Maya in pitch darkness. The intense storm had caused the power to go out. Then Riley felt something warm, soft, and slightly wet rubbing over her lips in the darkness. Maya was kissing her.

"Ahhh! Why did you just kiss me?!" Riley demanded taking a step away from Maya.

"Because I'm in love with you." Maya pulled Riley back and tried to kiss her again. Riley's body tingled and she was covered in sensations she'd never experienced before. She was also shocked and terrified. She tried to run but Maya grabbed her and pushed her down on to the couch. She sat on top of Riley and pinned Riley's arms down on each side of her head.

"Wow, you're even beautiful when it's too dark to see you and you're trying to get away." Maya said to the squirming girl beneath her. Riley was really uncomfortable with the position Maya had put them in, and she was even more uncomfortable from the fact that it was turning her on. She was a young, innocent girl who had never experienced those kind of feelings yet.

Riley squirmed out of Maya's grasp and made her way as best she could through the darkness trying to find a place to hide so she could at least take a minute to take this all in. She found her way to the closet and quietly slipped inside. She tried to remain as quiet as she could.

Maya placed candles around the apartment so she could see Riley.

"Riles... Come out come out where ever you are." Maya smirked.

Maya walked through the apartment searching for Riley. Riley was sure Maya was going to find her a couple times when she stopped right in front of the closet door. Each time Riley held her breath and crossed her fingers. But then Maya continued walking and searching the apartment.

"By playing hard to get you're only challenging me." Maya said sexily.

Riley's phone vibrated, Farkle called to warn her about Maya's emotions. Maya heard the vibration and quickly headed toward the closet where Riley was hiding.


	4. Chapter 4

"Farkle! I Don't know what to do! Maya-"

"Riley! I Have to explain something to you-" Farkle yelled through the phone.

"Ahhhhh!" Riley screamed as Maya's fist bashed through the closet door.

"Riley whatever you do DON'T make Maya angry!" was the last thing Farkle said before Riley's phone died.

"WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO?!" Maya demanded clearly jealous and furious.

"I-It was just Fark-"

"IT WAS BUCKY MCBOING BOING WASN'T IT?!" Maya accused.

"N-no Maya...I-I-"

"THAT STUPID COWBOY THINKS HE'S SO MUCH BETTER THAN EVERYONE. WHY SHOULD HE DESERVE YOU MORE THAN I DO?"

"M-Maya...you're scaring me..." Riley was shaking.

"Riley, I've been in love with you for years. It IS NOT okay with me that some "Mr. Perfect" thinks he can just come along and ask out MY girl!"

Hearing that from Maya caused Riley to space out for a moment as she imagined:

_Riley grabbed Maya by the shirt and pulled her into an unexpected passionate kiss. Riley could help it, Maya looked really good when she was angry. But as soon as Maya realized what Riley was doing, all her anger disappeared and she melted into Riley's kiss._

_"That's why I said 'no'." Riley said once the two had pulled apart. _

Riley was pulled back into reality when Maya pinned her against the wall. Maya was looking at Riley with eyes like daggers, eyes that were only met by the fear-filled watering eyes of her best friend. Maya could see the fear in Riley's eyes, and soon Maya's eyes filled with guilt.

"I'm so sorry, Riley." Maya said as she pulled Riley into a tight hug. "I didn't mean to scare you like that. I just love you so much."

Riley didn't know what to say. But she knew now that Farkle had something to do with it. If only her phone hadn't died, she could call him and find out what was going on.

Maya picked up Riley and carried her into her room. She placed Riley on her bed and climbed on top of her. Then she unbuttoned the top button of Riley's pajama shirt and began placing kisses all over Riley's neck and collarbone. Riley was not used to this kind of attention and her back arched in response to Maya's kisses.

A sudden loud roar of thunder caused both girls to jump and stop what they were doing. Riley looked back at Maya through the dim light of the candles. Maya looked very dizzy.

"Maya...are you alright?" Riley asked but then Maya just collapsed on the bed beside Riley.

Dang it...Farkle...I need to find out what's going on with Maya. Riley thought. Riley began searching for Maya's phone so she could call Farkle. She couldn't find it anywhere. She looked over at her best friend passed out on the bed.

"Don't worry Maya. I'm gonna find out what Farkle did to you." Riley said as she pushed her best friend's hair out of her face. Riley then lie down beside Maya and began to snuggle into her. _Where could Maya's phone possibly be_? Riley thought.

Then it hit her. Riley realized that she already knew where Maya kept her phone. Maya kept her phone...

[DUN DUN DUN]

...in her bra...


	5. Chapter 5

One fishing trip later...

Riley dialed Farkle on Maya's phone. It was passed midnight but luckily Farkle answered.

"Farkle it's Riley! What did you do to Maya!" Riley demanded.

Farkle explained everything, including how he had tested the same substance on his dog earlier and the dog was now back to normal.

"When Maya had stopped being insane she just passed out. Is she going to be okay?" Riley asked

"Yeah she'll be awake and back to normal in a few hours. But she won't remember anything that happened from the time she drank the substance to the time she passed out."

"So this is the way Maya really feels?" Riley asked. Looking over at her friend lying next to her.

"Well, my formula may exaggerate feelings a little, but yes, those are the feelings Maya keeps locked away."Farkle answered.

"Why would you do that to a person, Farkle?"

"Because I know how much Maya loves you, and I know that you love her right back, even if you don't realize it yet. I had to get her to show you how much she really loves you before you start dating Lucas." Farkle explained.

"Farkle...Lucas asked me out already. I said 'no' because I'm in love with Maya...I only pretended to like Lucas to make Maya jealous. Now I've seen that it worked, it did make her jealous. But all that did was break her heart and make her hate Lucas..." Riley realized how much she had hurt Maya with the whole Lucas thing. She kissed Maya's forehead.

"Wow...I guess Farkle doesn't know everything..." Farkle said. "I'm sorry Riley."

"I know, Farkle. You were just trying to help. Maya's phone is gonna die so I'll have to hang up now."

"Alright, night Riley. I hope everything works out for you two."

Riley hung up the phone and placed it on the night stand next to Maya's bed. Riley began running her hand through her best friend's beautiful blonde curls. Riley had never looked so closely at Maya before. She was so beautiful. Riley always hoped that Maya would someday love her this much but she never thought it would happen. The thought that Maya actually had been in love with her all this time was shocking, uncomfortable, and... amazing.

"Maya, Maya, Maya." Riley sighed. "Maybe your name is_ Maya Hart_ because you are _my heart_."

maya

After a few hours of just lying there cuddling with Maya, Riley noticed Maya beginning to wake up.

**Hey people who like this Story, I'm beginning work on a sequel that will be all about what Farkle and Lucas were up to through out this whole story. I'll be posting the first chapter the day after I post the last chapter of this. The title of the sequel will be Lucas Frier My Heart. Thanks so much for reading my story and all the kind reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Maya looked around and had no clue what was going on. But it looked pretty interesting considering this is what she woke up to:

1. She was in her bed with Riley snuggling up to her.

2. It was the middle of the night and the room was lit dimly with candles.

3. She had no idea how any of these thing came to be.

"Maya you're up!" Riley said as she hugged Maya tightly. Maya loved the feeling of Riley hugging her but of course she had to conceal her feelings as usual.

"Yeah, yeah. What happened?" Maya asked pushing Riley off of her. But Riley refused to let go she knew how Maya really felt.

"I'm not letting go, Maya. Because I love you too much to let go." Maya's heart was palpitating. She loved every second of Riley holding onto her.

"I love you too, Riles." Maya said smiling and returning the hug. "But really what's going on?"

"Well, we are having a sleep over..." Riley was hesitant to tell Maya all of what happened. "The power went out so you lit these candles."

"How come I don't remember any of this?" Maya asked still completely confused.

"Do you remember seeing Farkle?"

"Yeah that's the last thing I..." Maya realized. "what did he give me in that hot chocolate? some kind of drug?"

"Yeah...that crazy Farkle." Riley decided she didn't want Maya to know about all the things that had happened between them while she was under the influence of Farkle's little experiment. She wanted Maya to be able to tell her how she felt, for real. When she was completely herself.

"So what should we do now?" Riley said trying to change the subject. Maya stepped out of the covers of her bed.

"well,we could- oh man it's freezing!" Maya said and jumped back into the bed snuggling up to Riley's warm body.

"Yeah, this storm is really intense. It hasn't shown even a little sign of stopping all night. But if I'm going to be stuck with someone because of a storm, I sure am lucky it's with you." Riley said smiling at Maya.

"Aww." Maya said turning her face away so Riley wouldn't see how hard she was blushing.

Riley climbed over Maya so that she was in front of Maya in between her legs and leaned her back against Maya's body. Maya wrapped her arms around Riley and rested her chin on the top of Riley's head. Maya thoroughly enjoyed holding Riley.

As Riley was lying against Maya, Maya realized that she didn't have her phone where she usually kept it.

"Hey Riles, did you happen to see where I put my phone?" Maya asked.

Riley just laughed.

"...Well...?" Maya asked confused.

"You put it on the nightstand." Riley said still laughing.

"Okay..." Maya still didn't understand why Riley was laughing, but she let it go just because she was so darn adorable.

"Riles?"

"Yeah, Maya?"

"I think I'm ready to tell you what was bothering me after school." Maya said shyly. Riley smirked.

**Happy Holidays everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I changed the ending a bit. I just thought it was better this way.**

"Yesterday after class, Lucas told me that he was going to tell you he liked you. I knew that if you two both liked each other you'd start dating and well.." Maya started. "I didn't want you to start spending all your time with him instead of me." Maya explained. "I was...jealous..."

"Maya, I have a confession. I never actually liked Lucas as more than a friend. I only pretended to like him just to make you jealous... because the truth is Maya, you're the only one I really love. I guess I thought that if you saw me fall for someone else...it would somehow make you fall for me." Riley explained.

Maya was in shock. Was she dreaming? Did she even hear what Riley just said? Did the love of her life just confess to loving her back?

"..." Maya opened her mouth as if to speak, but no words came out. She didn't want to say something wrong. So Riley turned around on top of Maya now sitting on Maya the way Maya had been on her on the couch before. Riley put her arms around Maya's neck and rest her forehead against Maya's. The feelings Maya was getting from the way Riley was sitting on her were unmistakable.

"Just tell me you love me too." Riley said looking straight into Maya's eyes while slowly tracing her tongue over her upper lip. Maya blushed hard and was still unable to speak so she just leaned in and kissed Riley forcefully and passionately. Riley tilted her head up and allowed Maya to continue kissing and sucking down her neck. For the first time (in her memory) Maya felt complete happiness.

"I love you so much, Maya." Riley said to her best friend beneath her.

"I love you, Riley, more than anything." Maya said panting.

Riley told Maya the rest of what had happened before Maya had woken up. Including the bit where Riley had to find Maya's phone. Maya was very embarrassed at hearing about it, but also wished she had been conscious to enjoy it.

"You um...have a nice chest..."Riley commented. Maya smiled awkwardly.

"You're just all around beautiful." Maya said blushing hard.

Riley pressed her lips into Maya's in a passionate kiss. They both felt the magic between them and knew they were finally with the person they would want to be with for the rest of their lives. Maya pulled away from the kiss and looked into Riley's eyes.

"I love you so much, Riley." Maya said pulling Riley in and holding her close.

"I love you more than anything, Maya." Riley said embracing her best friend and lover.

They continued to hold each other until the morning. The storm still had as much power as ever.*

**Hey just to remind anyone interested, I'm writing a sequel to this story. I will be posting the first chapter tomorrow, it will be called Lucas Friar My Heart and, it is all about what Farkle and Lucas were up to during this story. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
